Universal Roadtrip, Book 5: The Guardian of Etrnty
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Complete.'Etrnty' is actually 'Eternity'. Danny and co. FINNALY meet the Guardian. But she's not what they expected...Full summary and pairing list inside. Bk5 of the URtrip series. Can't find the other books? Check my user lookup. That should explain all
1. The Guardian Revealed

Hello! I'm guessing many of you DP-bound people don't remember me...My's story's been off to other catergories, and It's finally gone back to its first home...briefly.

Here's where we've been:

Book 1: Danny Phantom Section

Book 2: Fairly Oddparents Section

Book 3: Jimmy Neutron Section

Book 4: Spongebob Squarepants Section

Book 5: Back to Danny Phantom, baby!

I reccomend reading the other four before reading this, as there are EXTREME spoilers.

For those that have bothered to follow me...HI THERES! Welcome to the second half of Urtrip!

So, you want the anagram answer? It'll come in teh chapter.

Oh, just remembered:

Summary: Danny and co. are beamed to a suspicious place. There, many things are found, cheese is thrown, and a dastardly secret is revealed. The final destination awaits...but will Danny have to face this destination alone?

Pairings: Too short for any. Possible Danny/Sam.

* * *

For superdork: Wow! I thank you for all the reviews, but please, latecomers, put all your praise/flame into ONE review at the END of the book. Trust me, you'll thank me. BTW, hah, booyah meter. Is that actually a file? Where can I get it? 

All review answers are for the ones from Book 4.

SilverSummerMoon: I can't tell whether to laugh or brutally arrest you for spam. I think I'll laugh. That's pretty clever.

dArkliTe-sPirit: Ya kiddin?

Velvet Panthers: Awesome, twin reviews!  
First review: Yep! (WARNING: MINOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ)

I wasn't shocked when _that guy_ died. Everyone who is a parental figure to Harry seems to be getting eliminated- first his own parents, then Sirius, then _that guy._ Woah. Hey- did you go to a bookstore party? My mom says I can go to one for the seventh.

Second review: Well, we all have to do that. You're lucky just to have one. And he did? Woah.

venusgal100: I know!

Purple Ghost Sausage: Neither can I! I just want to get through all these reviews so I can finally write it.

Green Phantom Queen: Okay!

cakreut12: Aren't we all? We all just like looking at Danneh :).

* * *

Chapter 1: The Guardian Revealed 

_June 25, 2004  
Day 8 of Operation Roadtrip  
Yep, only eight days.  
Location: Who the heck knows?_

"Uhnhh..."

Danny sleepily opened his eyes. He felt sluggish, as though he forgot how his legs worked. Before he could remember, he felt cold water on his face. He looked up, and saw a blurry outline of Susan.

"Wake up, Lazelo," she said, smirking at her pun. She was holding a bucket. "I thought you'd never come to. Guess you've never traveled by beam, eh?" She chuckled.

"Uh, duh," he said, trying to stand up. "Wait...Sam...Timmy...where are they?"

"Recovering," she said. "They got up before you did...but they're a lot more worn out. Heck, get that worried look off your face, they'll be okay. Your first beaming always requires about half an hour of rest between. Or, for you, three hours. Man, you must have been tired as all-out."

"Yeah, sure," Danny said, unable to stand up, but able to sit with considerable pain. "Why aren't you all like this?"

"Iv'e been beamed more times than I can count."

"Where are we?"

"You never run out of questions, do you? Yeah, all you do is talk talk talk..."

"JUST ANSWER THEM!"

"Ugh, jeez! We're here."

"Where's here?"

"The Guardian's place! Nice, ain't it?" She looked around. The place was a white room, odd runes were on the walls.

"I guess," Danny said, wincing as he stood up. "So...where's this Guardian person?"

"She will see you with the others. They're in that room." She pointed to a door that blended perfectly with the wall. "I'll go get her."

Danny didn't answer. He just ran. He burst through the door. As he did, two familliar color opposites rushed to him.

"Danny!" Timmy said, hugging his leg. "I thought you got lost!"

"Susan said that might have happened," Sam said, standing there, trying to look calm. Her arms looked like they were trying their hardest not to death-hug him. "You just missed by about five yards." She smiled a pained smile.

"Well, I'm just glad you're all okay," he said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You are okay, right?"

"Well, Tucker almost lost his nose, but otherwise, you're right," Sam said.

"Ha, Tucker lost his nose. Funniest thing I've heard all day. Anyway...Susan told me that the Guardian's coming in about five minutes."

"That gives us plenty of time," Sam said.

"For what?"

She blinked. "I don't know, I just wanted to say that." Of course, while they were talking, five minutes had passed.Everyone gasped as the door creaked slowly open.

"Hello, Roadtrip Crew," a kind, familliar voice said. The door came fully open, and forward stepped...Susan.

But she didn't look that much like Susan. Her hair was brown, for one thing. Her kimono-outfit had changed to regular shirt-and-pants. She had a delighted look on her face, that was at the same time nervous and strained. "How's it goin?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Susan? Hah, very funny. Where's the real Guardian?"

Susan chuckled, which turned into laughing.

"Yes, yes, we're masters of comedy," Jimmy said, "Now, tell them, Susan."

"Sorry, Jimmy," she said, "But it's just so _funny..._you guys should have figured it out from the start! I gave it to you on a siver platter when I gave you my name!" She got a paper and pen out of nowhere and wrote her name:

**SUSAN IDAHE GITHER**

"Now, watch this." She wrote some stuff on the paper, then showed it to them. "See? It's an anagram. Know what they are?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads. This is what the paper said:

**SUSAN IDAHE GITHER  
...  
****SHE IS THE GUARDIAN**

"And the wierd thing is, that's actually my name. Wierd coincidence, huh?" She tried to look innocent, but the congregation was far from forgiving- far from it, they looked angry.

"Son of a gun!" Wanda said, surprised. "So that means..."

"Yeparoonies!" Susan said. "I wasn't searching for the Guardian. Neither were you. I'm not her friend-you can't really be friends with yourself. You never had to search. She was always there...as me. I am the Guardian Stargirl IV of Eternity."

"But please, call me Susan."

* * *

Wow, BAAD place to leave off. -SP

And that was the anagram answer. Taa daa.


	2. Various Tasks of Explanation

And now here is Chapter 2!

First off, I've gotten myself another writing job- I am now (hopefully) the Episode Transcripter for the DPOF Picture Archive (my name there is DannyImmortal)! This will take up quite a bit of my time, so chapters may come a bit slower. Sorry!

Oh, I checked my email yesterday, and it turns out TWO people tried to do the anagram, and they got it right! These people are **superdork** and **Rakahn** (Rachel-Ember). CONGRATS!

* * *

Rainstrom Amaya: Okay! 

Velvet Panther: Of course I saw it! It was AWESOME!

Purple Ghost Sausage: I'm confused too.

cakreut12: See answer for Velvet Panther's review.

dArkliTe-sPirit: Yeah, it is wierd.

superdork398: Yeah, I understood. That's a really good idea!

Green Phantom Queen: Yes, I got it from Chamber of Secrets. I was actually surprised when I found a name that fit the anagram AND made sense.

wally's girlfriend: Okay!

Timmy: Okay!

* * *

Chapter 2:Various Tasks of Explanation 

Danny was the first to clamp his jaw shut. "But-Your program! Shouldn't it have pointed to you?"

"That?" She giggled a little. "That was my screensaver!" She opened up her GameComp and set up her screensaver. Up close, it was perfectly obvious that is was a poorly edited version of Flying Through Space.

"But-why didn't you tell us? I mean- that you were the Guardian?" Timmy said.

"First off," Susan said, "It's fun messin with people. Second, security issues."

"Eh?"

"I wasn't _allowed!_ All these people think it's THEIR JOB to tell me what to do. I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She grabbed Cosmo and yelled in his face. He clearly enjoyed it.

"And what's that?"

"To keep the forces of the universe from killing each other!"

Everyone stared. "And exactly how old are you?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's pretty easy. The forces of the universe don't kill each other that often. And yet-" She sighed. "Not often is right now. In the immortal words of some dude from Star Wars, I sense a disturbance in the Force. Of course, there's no such thing as the Force- or IS THERE?- I just like saying that. but there is a disturbance. That's why you were all called."

She did one of those rotating point things. "All of you were hand-selected by out agents as perfect for this mission. Danny because of his powers- yes, I know about them," She said, noticing Danny's surprised look, "Sam for her...uhh...capability, yeah that's it, Tucker for...uhh, insurace reasons, Timmy for his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda for obvious reasons, Jimmy because he's one of my agents-"

"I KNEW IT!" Timmy said, pointing at Jimmy. "You WERE with her! Why didn't you tell us? And...don't say insurance reasons."

"Actually, it was surance reasons," Jimmy said. "We wanted you to be sure about what you were doing, and telling you nothing seemed to work."

"No it didn't!"

"You're alive, aren't you? Now, let Susan talk."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Susan said. "I wasn't able to finish. And Spongebob because...I dunno, Bikini Bottom seemed like the best place to meet you. Neat, huh?" She smiled.

Danny blinked. "Yeah, neat...but what's the point of it all?"

"To stop this thing, duh! Besides, I wanted to meet you guys. I've been watching you through security cameras-"

"_Watching us?_"

"Don't worry, I turned em off at moments. Anyway, you guys are pretty cool. But, as of now, you are incomplete. We have more people to get in another universe."

"Well, let's go!" Tucker said.

"Hold up, soldier!" Susan said. "Two things. One, you're not going till tomorrow. Two, some of you will not be going."

"Why not?"

"Because the writer can't work with that many characters fairly."

"Uhh...writer?" Everyone's eyes twitched.

"Forget it! I give you a truthful answer...jeez. Anyway, many of you will not get to see this universe. In fact, one person may have to go alone. I've decided on Danny, but really, if you don't want to go..."

Danny was confused. "I'd like to," He said, "But..."

Sam stepped him. "If he's going, I'm going!" She demanded.

"Okay, you can go. But be responsible!" She giggled.

"Oh ho ho, very funny." Danny was deadbeat.

Suddenly, Tucker stepped in. "I'll make sure they're responsible."

"Thanks, Tuc-"

Timmy stepped in. "Can I go?"

"Yes..." She was clearly getting annoyed.

Cosmo and Wanda flew over. "We can't leave Timmy!" Wanda said.

"ALL RIGHT!" The force of Susan's yell blew back everyone's hair. "YOU CAN GO-BUT NOBODY ELSE! Grr... Okay! Wow, is it ten already? Okay, goodnight!" She shut the light and left the room, leaving everyone blinking.

* * *

And the last chapter of the book, in fact, is the next one. It's a short book :) -SP 


	3. Transition Chapter of Doom

And now for the third chapter end of Book 5! Then on to Book 6- my favorite book! (Book Seven being my second favorite, all the others except Four tied for third, and Four with the wooden spoon)

Let's get crankin.

* * *

cakreut12: I couldn't figure out anything cool to do with spongetybob. 

SilverSummerMoon: If you're really that eager, scroll to the bottom of the page. The answer is there.

dude: Err...thanks!

superdork: Hey, I is just doing my job...I do this so I can procrastinate on Summer Math.

Velvet Panther: Uh huh! Me n Susan are good friends, even if Susan doesn't exist.

Green Phantom Queen: Yep! And please, call it URtrip.

* * *

Chapter 3: Transition Chapter of Doom 

For once, everyone slept. They were tired.

Except Susan, that is. A constant stream of coffee kept her awake. In the dead of night, she teleported Jimmy and Spongebob back to their homes. Secretly, she was happy to be rid of them, Spongbob because he complained of drying up, and Jimmy because he bugged her. Then, and only then, did she sleep.

That morning, everyone woke up early, yet they were strangely refreshed and relaxed, probably because they hadn't had a decent night's sleep for three nights. For the first time in many mornings, they acually said 'Good morning' to each other instead of 'Look out!' or 'Did you find him?' or something or other.

Breakfast was cold pizza. "It's what you eat at college, so get used to it," Susan said. It actually wasn't that bad.

At around seven, Susan called for silence. "Okay!" She said. "It's time to go! The phone booth is fixed, so you can use it. The journey will be long and boring, but I think you can handle it, right?"

Danny nodded. "We know long and boring better than anyone. You have to when you have a sister and dad like mine..."

"Yeagh, sure," Susan said, sweating. "Now- Oh! One more thing. Take this. And give me Help, you have no further use for her." She held out a more compact disc. Danny traded Help for it.

"Oh look, she's been deactivated," Susan said. "THANK YOU! Anyway, that disc has holographic images of who you can trust. It doesn't have a name, but it's pretty dern useful."

"Cool!" Danny tried to press the button.

"No no! Remember how you activated Help? You activate that the same way. And I almost forgot, it's also a two-way communicator so you can chat with me if anything is a problem or you see something cool."

"Good with us," Timmy said. "So...where are we going?"

"You'll see," Susan said. At that instant, the phone booth dropped from the celing. "Get in, and bon voyage!" She ushered them in and closed the door. 'Taking off now,' the screen said.

Susan waved at them through the glass until the booth began leaving- it spun around and dissapeared. The ususal color whirled through the windows, along with the usual void. Everyone knew what was coming. It was almost routine.

"Hey, Sam?" Danny said casually. As he said this, he slipped the disc into the InfoSlot without a second thought. (Remember those?)

"What?"

"I think, that if we survive, and we actually get back home, I'm going to walk into a phone booth someday and wonder why I'm not lifting off."

They both chucked weakly. "Yeah," Sam said. "And I'll go ballistic whenever you try to eat."

They went on like this for a while, until they let the cloaking mechanisims put them into uncounsiousness.

They really shouldn't have been so calm.

The phone booth moved slowly in its fated course.

* * *

Ah. Nice and long, eh? 

But the REALLY long one's going to be Book 6. (Wow, I'm there already?). It's at least twenty chapters, if not more.

Oh, these people need thank yas:

**Rainstorm Amaya, Velvet Panther, Purple Ghost Sausage, cakreut12, darklite-spirit, superdork398, Green Phantom Queen, wally's girlfriend, Timmy, SilverSummerMoon, and dude!**

So, y'wanna know the universe. Kay...

Dum. Dada da da da da dum, da da da da dada dam dam dum, dum da dum dum dum dum dum, da du de de ad da da da da da dum! De tuptity tuptity tuptity da te le dup dup dup da! De tupity -pant pant- de tupity tuptity tuptity da le re dup de de dup dup dup DUUUUUUUUUUMM!

Am I annoying you?

Okay, I'll get down to it.

The catergory for Book 6...

My favorite Book...

Is...

**TEEN TITANS!**

Weee! I wish I could see the looks on your faces. Yes, Book 6 will be Teen Titans! And it will be the last new universe they get to, so please don't email/review me about doing any.

And now for promises!

- Lief Erikkson Day!  
- A food fight  
- A neat but VERY depressing plot involving everyone's favorite betraying blondie  
- Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds  
- Making fun of fashion sense  
- And...Danny...A Teen Titan? (Yes, cliche, but...)  
- Features the Bonus 2-parter Nothing-to-do-with-teh-plot Ministory 'Living With Idiots'. Starring Cosmo, Beast Boy, and Raven!

See you in Jump City!

-SP


End file.
